SOS
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Cloud and Squall couldn't be more unhappy in their relationships. But one man isn't ready to give up his man for the other and he'll do what he can to keep him his. - Story On Haitus -
1. Fake

_Any who, I've had two chapters done for about a year or two now and decided that it's about time I threw it up to see how people like it. :) Kinda not sure what to put this under so I threw it down under Kingdom Hearts I think. At least that's what I'm going to try and put it under for everything. :) Because there's only 4 characters that are Final Fantasy anyway and they all appear in KH and only 2 that are mentioned that don't. Sooo enjoy this...mistakes may still be there because I'm not having my editor work on this one. They're too busy on my other fiction Calling All Angels_

**Summary:** Sephiroth and Cloud's love began to take a turn for the worst. One week that he'll be gone Cloud decides to go visit his brother, better than being alone.  
Seifer and Squall had a thriving relationship at first. But things got darker behind scenes. Not knowing what to do a friend pulls Squall away from that life if only for a little while.

* * *

SOS

Chapter 1: Fake

* * *

~_~_~_~Squall~_~_~_~

The alarm buzzes obnoxiously before I slam my hand down on the off button. With a groan I climb out of bed. Walking into the bathroom I run a hand through my silky brown hair. The nineteen year old in the mirror stares back at me with lifeless blue-gray eyes. Glancing back at my skeleton alarm clock I sigh, 8:45 A.M.

_Almost everyone in Halloween Town has one of these creepy clocks thanks to the tourists._

Arms wrap around my hips and I push him away. "Not now Seifer. You hurt me last night."

The now twenty-one year old blond scoffs, "As if you didn't enjoy it. It was my birthday after all."

Seifer spins me around and shoves me back into our room. Pushing me into the mattress he crawls on top. With weakened appendages I push against his chest. "Please Seifer...my body...it hurts too much."

"Shut your fucking mouth Squall. I have to go to work and I want you before I do." he yells as he slaps me across the face.

_I've learned to just give in to him. If I don't, I'm punished severely. Over the years he's cut me down into nothing. I want to get away and my friends would gladly help but...I'm scared. He's a lawyer and he could get me if I stayed in town. Then again what if everyone is like him? Where will I go? I gave up everything to live with Seifer Almasy._

The door slams shut and I drag myself back into the bathroom. I climb into the shower and turn the knobs. The warm water cascades over my battered body. Hollow sobs rack my frame as tears trickle down my cheeks. I've never been so unhappy in my life. But Seifer loves me...he's just violent when he shows it...at least that's what I conclude.

Dressing in my usual attire of black leather pants, matching boots, a white v-neck shirt, with a jacket that ends a my rib cage, adorned with a fur lined collar, I prepare to go out. Flipping off each light, I leave and head off to the town's square.

The mayor, which everyone simply calls Mayor, is always depending on my closest friend Jack Skellington. Jack is the most creative guy in town. His lean frame is always clothed in a black and white striped suit with a bat bow-tie. With ashen skin, his dark eyes, that almost appear ebony, match that of his short shaggy hair. Slick black shoes poke into my vision of the ground and I peer up at Jack. "Hey."

"So Seifer is off again is he?"

"On another case that will last a week or so."

"Then it's time that I get you out of this hell. Now let's go get you a bag packed and you on your way. The plan leaves in an hour and a half."

_He's finally pulled through with what he promised me. Jack had always told me that one day he'll get me away from Seifer. He's a very perceptive man and saw right through the false happiness that we displayed to everyone around us._

Jack sighs heavily, "Look Squall I've known you for awhile now and I've seen you get worse since Seifer has come into your life. Laguna and Raine can't tell you what to do because they live out in Balamb, even though they're your parents, but I can."

"Where would I go?"

"I've talked to your old friend from Destiny Islands, Aerith, and she's agreed to let you come stay with her till I can either do something to Seifer to get him away from you or I send you all of your belongings."

"Jack I...I just don't know. I haven't seen her since that trip we took before graduation. I don't feel right just barging in-"

"You aren't Squall. It's not like you're just popping in like a Jack-in-the-Box, you're staying with another friend for the time being."

_If I leave, when Seifer finds out, things will go downhill for sure. But I sure as hell don't wish to get a friend involved in the middle...not how Jack already is. Seifer doesn't approve of me still being friends with the oldest friend that I've ever have. On the other hand, if I remain I don't know what will happen..._

"If you don't get out while you can he's going to end up killing you and that wouldn't be a good scare."

_Him and his Halloween comparisons..._

"Okay I'll go to Destiny Islands."

Jack's grin seems to touch his ears as he reaches into his back pocket. Holding out my hand he places a single plane ticket in my hand. "I'll be over soon to pick you up. I just have to go let Mayor know I'll be gone for a few minutes. We're working plans for the upcoming holidays this year."

I nod with a small smile stretching itself across my face. "I'll see you in a little bit then." I swivel around and begin back to the house."

With two big brown suitcases full of clothing and everything in between from my toothbrush to a pair of socks, I wait for Jack to arrive. Last of all I clasp my pendant around my neck. It's been a family heirloom and it's finally mine. It's pure metal and the weight is nothing now that I've worn it for so long. It's a lion's head with a cross underneath it, simple yet purely amazing in my eyes.

An hour later I'm stepping into the airport as Jack hurries me along the lines of security. With no time to spare, I glance out the tiny window next to me and realize how much I'm going to miss Halloween Town.

~*~*~*~*~*~Cloud~*~*~*~*~*~

I let my clear sky colored eyes stare at the ceiling and try to pick out shapes. It's not like I could go out and do something. It's Hollow Bastion. There's never anything new...just the same plain routine. I throw the covers aside and sit on the lip of the bed. Moving over to my closet, I shrug out of my sweats and T-shirt to pull on jeans, a sleeveless turtleneck, and my boots. Water from the bathroom quits running and I'm glad I took mine the night before. Slipping next to the dresser closest to the bathroom's closed threshold, I put my earrings in and wait patiently for him to come out.

_Maybe he'll pay me some attention this time. That is instead of the occasional glance and a few words. I know Sephiroth must love me...he acted like he did all those years ago...but I'm just not sure what happened. Once I asked him if we would ever get married. That was one moment I'd never want to relive. Awkward silence, steeled gaze, and not a word uttered. _

Striding out in the confidence that is Sephiroth, I glance hopefully at his boots. "I'll see you in a week or so Cloud." is all he mumbles before vanishing out the door and off to the airport.

Disappointed, I crouch down beside the bed and pull out my prepacked travel bags. I snatch the jet-black cap with silver stitching off my bedside table and apply it to hide my spikes. Lugging the bags down the stairs and into the awaiting cabby, I had called and arranged the night before, I slip in and head off to the airport as well. Not wanting to be locked up in the house all alone for another day, I had spoke with my younger brother, Roxas, and he agreed to let me come and stay with him for the time being. Especially since he is planning on proposing to his long term boyfriend Sora. Roxas wants me to help him out since his friend Axel is having his own to deal with. Either way I would have agreed even though quality time with Roxas was never constant, we did have fun when we were younger.

The automobile comes to a stop and I head to my awaiting flight. Wanting to have a comfortable and silent flight, I head to where I am to board first class after depositing my bags in the specified area. A man with shoulder length fluffed pink hair motions me along. I had thought that there would be more passengers on due to the fact that this particular flight had made additional stops in Traverse Town and Halloween Town. On the contrary there are empty seats everywhere and unless two people traveled together, everyone has a set to themselves. It must be a slow week.

Nonetheless I move closer to the front where no one has occupied but a single boy probably nineteen or in his early twenties. Staying by the window I take the seat on the isle across from him. At the movement, his gaze shifts over to me and gives me a brief once over. Fingers push back loose strands of chocolate colored hair behind his ear before returning to stare out the petite window.

_He looks familiar to say the least. It could just be me._

Heat rises to my cheeks and I open my carry-on case. I pluck out my Ipod and stick the headphones into my ears before turning it on, not even caring about the unimportant flight instructions. As the plane takes off, I can't seem to get that boy's eyes out of my mind. A mysterious shade of slate that appears dull if examined. I wonder what could have happened to make him feel that way.

Undoing my seatbelt I gather up my Ipod and carefully place it back into the pocket it had come out of. Making my way out of the metal bird, I take my time getting to where I'm to pick up my luggage. After I have acquired it, I walk outside to where the noise from the people can't reach me. Dialing Roxas' number I wait patiently for it to ring. "Hey Rox I just got off. I'll be waiting so no hurry okay?"

"Alright Cloud see you in about ten minutes then." he states and the line goes dead.

Smiling to myself, I spot some picnic tables around the side with a compact shop connected into the airport. I let my feet take me to the granite counter and order two bottles of soda. Pivoting around I scan the vacant area, save for a few lingering couples talking amongst themselves. Then there's that boy from the plane at the farthest table in the corner near a row of thriving bushes and flowers. Butterflies flutter around inside me as I approach his back with caution.

Taking a deep breath I thrust the soda in his line of sight, "Here you go." Instead of a thank-you he looks up at me over his shoulder as if I'm the newest crazy free from the loony bin. "Do you want it or not?"

Realizing that I'm speaking to him and only him, he switches off the music being emitted from his once hidden MP3. "Do I know you?"

I plop down onto the bench opposite of him and push the drink over to him.

_I must look like a pedophile. I'm twenty-three and this guy does not exactly look that old from a distance._

"No, I was on the plane with you. I thought you could use a drink. My name's Cloud Strife, I'm visiting my younger brother." There I go letting my mouth go on and on. That first fear of being tongue-tied has turned to be a fear of rambling to this poor guy. Zack always told me once I got started I don't stop. The shyness I used to have disappeared quick after meeting the famous Zack.

Not looking at me but concentrating on the weathered tabletop he speaks softly, "Thanks."

Although I ache to know this creature's name, I pass and go for something not as important. "So what were you listening to?"

"Apocalyptica..."

"Which of their songs?"

"S.O.S." he answers as our eyes meet.

Before I can even consider the coincidence, I hear the familiar shout of Roxas. "Cloud come on, I have to pick up dinner!"

I flash this man one last tiny smile before hurrying off over to Roxas' car. After stopping to pick up pizza, we headed home and had dinner. Sora wasn't with us because he's with his friend Riku. But since he was absent I was able to head up to the guest room. Throwing myself on the bed, I grab my Blackberry and flip it on. Out of pure curiosity I search for the song he had been listening too. Scrolling through the page I click on a link and begin reading the lyrics to it.

_Bound to your side and trapped in silence  
Just a possession  
Is this sex or only violence  
That feeds your obsession_

_You send me to a broken state  
Where I can take the pain just long enough  
Then I am numb -t hen I just disappear_

_So go on infect me  
Go on and scare me to death  
Tell me I asked for it  
Tell me I'll never forget  
You could give me anything but love  
Anything but love_

_Does it feel good to deny  
Hurt me with nothing  
Some sort of sick satisfaction  
You Get from mindfucking_

_Stripped down to my naked core  
The darkest corners of my mind are yours  
That's where you live  
That's where you breathe_

_So go on infect me  
Go on and scare me to death  
Dare me to leave you  
Tell me I'll never forget  
You could give me anything but love  
Anything but love_

_Without any faith  
Without any light  
Condemn me to live  
Condemn me to lie  
Inside I am dead_

_So go on infect me  
Go on and scare me to death  
I'll be the victim  
You'll be the voice in my head  
You could give me anything but love  
Anything but love_

I shut off the device and stare at the darkened screen.

_There's no such thing as a coincidence...just fate. I wonder why he's here then. No use in thinking to much on it tonight. I can't do anything lying here. _

Ready for bed I crawl underneath the covers and pray for some sort of sleep. However the second I close my eyes all that I see is that boy and his readable, tortured eyes.


	2. Day Two

_Well Ch1 was Day One if it was obvious. But I decided I'll update this, then Calling All Angels, and lastly Twisted Love before starting the cycle again. I didn't think I'd be updating these as I write them, so updates may be slower than usual. :) I try to update one of these at least once a week. Enjoy the chapter and thank you to those that reviewed last chapter; _Dragi, anabel the lady shark, and someone that wasn't logged in Krad.

* * *

S.O.S.

Chapter 2: Day Two

* * *

~_~_~_~Squall~_~_~_~

_That man was kind. Cloud...Cloud was nice. It had to be just a facade. Just like Seifer used on me. We used to love each other...I'm not the right person for him. Our personalities, they conflict. But Cloud...gentle..._

Aerith had picked me up just a little while after Cloud had left. During the ride we reminisced about the days when Zack was still alive. He was the best and I'm sure he wouldn't have left me in that house with Seifer had he found out. A week before he was going to propose to Aerith he got hit while running across the street to get to a friend who had called and said he was in trouble. So now she just runs a simple flower and ring shop that pampers to weddings and formal or informal occasions.

Stretching my joints, I sit up and swing my legs over the lip of the bed. I hadn't even realized how late in the day it was. I missed breakfast and lunch. After pulling on simple clothing of jeans and a tee, I head downstairs with no appetite. Aerith stands at the counter sliding money into their slots in the metal contraption. She smiles at me and I just walk over.

_Jack told her everything. So it's not like I can hide away from her worried eyes._

"Do you need any help around here?"

Aerith shakes her head, "No I can't let you work yourself why you're here."

"Aerith...please?"

Knowing that I rarely ask for anything from her, she points to a maintenance closet and I head to it automatically. I pull out a watering can and head to the back to fill it up. As I do, I hear the bell over the door ring. I glance around a shelf to see two men stride up to Aerith. The taller one with long flaming spikes shoots his gleaming sage green eyes over at me before back at the brunette. The other appears confident, like he knows what he's doing here, but the fingers tightening and loosening on his jeans tells another story. He's opposite to the slightly tanned man. He's as white as a ghost and his long silvered hair only proves it more. Nervous aquamarine orbs bounce around the room as his companion talks to Aerith.

I continue on my way to fill the metal container. Walking diligently back to the rose section, Aerith stops me halfway there. "Can you go grab something for me?" I nod and she continues. "It's a metal ring with circles attached to it. It's used to tell what ring size someone has. Grab that while I show these boys some rings. It's luck Squall, the place in town closed so they came here to get them since they didn't get theirs when the place packed up and left."

I shake my head at her happiness and go to get what she asked for. When I meet her at the counter, the red head looks at me quizzically. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Before I can answer, the silveret beside him lightly jabs him in the ribs with his elbow. "Leave him alone Axel. You say that to everyone."

"Do not! Now be quiet Riku while your man thinks."

I raise an eyebrow but ignore him as I hand Aerith the ancient device. As I go to walk away, Axel snaps his fingers, "I got it! Do you know a guy named Seifer Almasy?"

Visibly cringing I shoot him a look over my shoulder, not wanting to meet his eyes. "Yeah why?"

"I'm gonna stick my neck out here, but were you the kid that beat him up for hurting a little blonde kid, Roxas was his name."

"Yeah, that was me." and I walk away and back to the roses as the crimson haired one laughs, "I knew it. See I told you Riku. I got it memorized!"

_Before I had even known Seifer, he use to be a bully. I heard from close friends of his that he could be nice...nicer than he'd probably ever show. But I hadn't cared. I came to Destiny Islands during the summer when Aerith promised to throw me a big party for my thirteenth birthday. _

_Even at that time she had been dating Zack. He invited some blonde boy and his brother Roxas. Some of the kids from the neighborhood came and it turned out rather good considering a half-broke pair of eighteen year olds put it together. That is until Seifer showed his face. He went right over to the boy and shoved him as hard as he could, onto the ground. I knew that he was only a year older than Roxas and that made me two years younger than Seifer...just enough to piss me off._

_I had stormed straight to the bully and slammed my fist as hard as I could into his face. It had stunned him to say the least, but it worked and he left. Roxas' brother came over to me and thanked me for being there when he was not. I shrugged him off and never said another word to the kid. It might have had something to do with the fact that I was only thirteen and he was seventeen...I remember it all, all but him exactly. Just what he said._

I tilt the can down to let the water run straight into the ground, keeping the elegant white roses in their bed.

"They're beautiful roses."

_I hadn't even realize that there was someone there more or else that he had come into the store._

_~_~_~_~Cloud~_~_~_~_

Roxas and I had been out on errands when Axel had called him telling him about this perfect place to get rings and flowers for the wedding. Without hesitating, Roxas told him that we'd be right there. He smiles at me as we pull up to the store, "Thanks for coming with me. I just hope I can pick out something nice for Sora."

"You will. You know him better than he knows himself. Just don't get caught up in Axel and Riku's jabs okay?"

Roxas laughs lightly at me, glad that he can do that even while the nerves are wearing him down. He wants to propose to Sora so badly it's killing him. If I wasn't his brother I would probably had already told Sora about the crush on him.

I follow Roxas into the store but the second I smell those scents of all the flowers mixing into the air, I find myself wandering away from him and into the other half of the store. It's not like he doesn't have two friends to help him out, plus Riku's been Sora's friend since they were in diapers, that will be a bigger help than me. As I round the corner I find myself stuck in place.

Bending slightly over the roses is that boy. Stray chocolate hair falling away from his face as he moves to the next set of plants. A blissful smile sits on his lips as he does, while those eyes seem more dazed than I remember. I step closer, "They're beautiful roses."

He snaps back to standing straight and the smile erases from his countenance. Steel eyes replace those dreamy ones. "W-What are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

"No not at all. I'm here on vacation visiting my brother who's with me. He's picking out a ring for his boyfriend. Are you enjoying Destiny Islands?"

"I...I used to come here and spend time with Aerith and Zack. I'm not a newbie."

_He's the boy. The one that scared Seifer away from Roxas that day. That was...his party...Aerith's friend._

"I didn't say you were."

"Well I have work to do I don't have time for strangers."

"But you know me."

"Yeah, from the plane."

"No from your birthday party. My best friend was Zack...he and Aerith threw that party for you. You helped my brother Roxas from Seifer." At the mention of that latter name, pain shoots into those eyes and I can't help but feel regret. I would never want to be the cause of it. "You're name is Squall right? Hey you don't want to spill that." I reach over and wrap my hand over his, the one that had loosened on the handle of the watering pot. He looks up at me with confusion and fear evidently showing through. "Are you okay Squall?"

He barely nods as Roxas' voice searches for me, "Cloud where are you, I need input!"

I let go and back up slowly and go to turn the corner. His hand comes up and cradles the side of his face. I wish I could go back but by the time I'm over at Roxas, he's showing me several different bands. "Which one do you think Sora will like? Axel says this one and Riku says this one. I think Axel just wants me to buy that one for him though." he says with a laugh at the end. I point to the one that neither had chosen and a glow comes alight his face. "That's the one I thought." He turns back to Aerith, "We're ready to ring up."

She nods but the second her fingertips touch the keypad, the phone begins ringing from the back. "Squall could you go get that?"

A soft noise before the brunet climbs up the stairs that I hadn't seen before. I catch myself watching him leave before turning my attention back to Roxas as he pays for his stuff along Axel and Riku. Once he has the box in the tiny velvet bag, he leads me out the door. The second we're away from the door and at our respective modes of transportation, Axel let's a smirk grow, "So Roxas, that guy she's got working in there is her friend who kicked Seifer's ass that time."

Riku rolls his eyes, "You're an idiot. All he did was hit him once." He shifts those calculation eyes toward me, they're piercing just like Zexion's, his brother, "Cloud weren't you back there talking to him?"

I nod and slide into the passenger seat of Roxas' car. "Look it was no big deal. We came here on the same plane is all. Now don't we need to get back there before Sora so we can start dinner?"

Roxas' eyes triple in size as he jumps into the car. "See you later Axel, Riku."

We peel out of the lot and down the road, trying to get back to the house before Sora does. Roxas had successfully sent him on a mission to bug the married Zexion and Demyx for the day, since they just got their pool installed. Which had been all of Sora's idea in the first place, since Demyx loves the water.

"Cloud, why were you looking at him like that?"

"Like what Rox?"

"Like you use to when Zack would give you some of his sweets. But more as if he'd just walked down the isle to marry you."

I flash my gaze out the window and completely ignore Roxas' question. Instead I change the subject immediately, "I broke up with Sephiroth. I left him a message on his phone while he was in court."

"Really?"

"Yeah...I think I'm going to find a place here and stay in Destiny Islands. That way I'll be closer to my little brother."

Roxas snorts, "Yeah and that guy."

I huff at his statement but leave it alone. I don't want to think about Squall right now. It's been such a long time since last I had even seen him and he wasn't exactly a warm character last time either, only to Roxas. I was just his brother that hadn't been there when my little brother needed me.


	3. Day Three

S.O.S.

Chapter 3: Day Three

_~_~_~_~Squall~_~_~_~_

_Cloud...He's Roxas' brother, not some creep, that I thought was stalking me. The thought of someone being so kind, as to talk to me, or buy me a soda, or even look at me...makes me want to let my guard down around him. I just don't know if I can. _

After they had left, I ran back down to let Aerith know that there was a customer on the line. For the rest of the day till the shop closed, she took orders while I wrestled up some form of dinner. In the end I simply made some stir-fry with all sorts of food in it.

Once we had eaten, I resigned myself to the couch with Aerith and watched the latest news. It mainly focused on two lawyers, each fighting a different side of a case that is winning much attention up in Twilight Town. Naturally, one of those men was Seifer, and the other was some guy called Sephiroth. But after listening to Seifer's name...I took my shower and went to bed.

Rubbing at my eyes, I peer out the window across the room. The sun shines through the gossamer drapes, giving both a peaceful and stunning sense. Lying here, I feel the serenity of the day pouring into me. Just knowing that Seifer isn't around to harass me, makes me happy.

_I guess that's a sign that it's over between us...I should call him._

Slipping out from under the warm covers, I get dressed for the day; in jeans, a white v-neck, coal boots, and a short ebony jacket. As I make my way down the stairs, I hear Aerith already at work in the kitchen. By the time I make it in there, she's about to walk out. Giving me a smile she nods to the stove. "There's cinnamon rolls for breakfast. Come on down once you've eaten."

I eat the roll as I move around cleaning the kitchen back up, since I know she doesn't have the time. My presence is just what she needs until she can get used to the work load. I down a glass of water before making my way down into the shop. A couple of happy customers leave, just as I make it to her side. "What do you need me to do?" 

"Well, I have a delivery to make to that man, Axel, from yesterday. It's just some flowers and he's not too far away either. Oh, and I need to you to run by the bakery and pick me up some bagels. I'll call them in as soon as you leave. You remember where that is right?"

"Leave it to me. I'll go ahead and get going. Call me if you need anything else."

Aerith nods as she hands me the small, brown, hand-woven basket to me. Fresh, red roses weave through the wood of the basket, making it beyond amazing. Once I stuff the money and the paper with Axel's address into my pocket, I head out the door.

The sun's shining rays beat down on everyone that walks the sidewalks. Thankfully, the cool breeze keeps everyone from getting tired. Striding besides the embankment, I glance out over the shimmering ocean's surface. Happy families gather down on the sand, laughing and playing.

_I want to be happy like that. I don't want to go back to what my life has been. I need a change and I need help._

I try to keep a medium pace, not wanting the flowers to start wilting and begin thirsting for water. If I hadn't been to Destiny Islands so many times, throughout my youth, I would completely and utterly lost. However, within minutes, I'm standing on the doorstep to a large house. I tap the doorbell and await the presence of the red head. Glancing around, I find myself admiring the light gray paint, with dark, blue-gray trim. Potted plants sit on the brick walls extending out from the house, framing the porch. Hues of green decorate the freshly trimmed grass, adding to the natural fall smell.

"Hey, it's you...Squall right?" I nod, as I turn my focus back to the man standing in the door. A grin stays on his face, as he reaches into his back pocket for his wallet. "So you're the delivery boy now?"

"I like to pull my own weight is all." I shoot back, while handing him the basket.

Bills are placed in my palm, and Axel takes the basket from me. "I'm just kidding. Look, I do want to thank you for coming all the way out here. We don't exactly live close."

I turn on my heel and begin down the few steps, "I have errands to run anyway."

A hand falls onto my shoulder, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

I pivot back, effectively making him let go of me. Before I can answer, Riku pounces out of the house, going straight to Axel. "You're bothering him. Just let him leave."

Axel's playful grin softens dramatically, into a soft side, that many probably don't see. "It's alright babe, right Squall?"

"Yeah, it's fine, go ahead."

"Why are you all the way up here in Destiny Islands?"

I bite the inside of my cheek, not wanting to give off to much of my problems to them, it's not theirs to bear. "I just needed a vacation from the life down in Halloween Town is all."

"Well, I hope you enjoy it up here."

Axel begins up to the door, but Riku idles, "I can tell even though he can't. I know you've been abused and I want you to know, that all this pain will fade into a memory when you find someone that fills you with joy, almost where you're giddy. If I can find Axel...you can find yours." and he hurries after Axel, the door shutting me off from them once more.

_It hurts to watch them so happy. Axel clearly loves Riku dearly. The only time I've had someone protective...it was for the wrong reasons. But what Riku said...Can he be right?_

Slowly, I make my way to the bakery, not taking as long as I thought it would. I go straight to the counter and hand the lady the money. She smiles warmly at me, as she hands me the box of bagels. In my own little world, I let my feet take me out the door.

A pain sears through me and I realize that I'm on my butt, outside on the sidewalk. The baked products lie scattered around me, causing me to sigh deeply. A hand dips into my view, "I'm sorry I didn't see..." his voice trails off as his eyes lock onto mine. "I'll buy you a new box, Squall." That blonde head of hair bends down to pick up the ruined goods, before he leaves into the shop. Within the span of a minute, he's back out. "It'll be a few minutes, come on let's sit over here."

_Nothing's a coincidence, Mom always taught me that. I seem to run into Cloud a lot lately._

We sit at a small round table in a corner, shaded by a large palm tree hanging above us. His elbows rest on the small glass table, while I try to relax into the white padded chair. "Sorry I ruined those."

"No big deal, I guess." Cloud sighs, something obviously troubling him. "Something the matter?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About why I came back here."

"Why did you?"

"Here you are, Sir." says a young girl, as she sets the new box in between them. Cloud nods to her, and she leaves.

I stand, with the box in hand, and I intend to just walk away, not sure I can stay near him any longer. Not with this deep ache in my chest. Fingers grab my wrist and he turns me back around, so close, our noses almost touch.

"I think...I really came here, to find something I've been missing."

Heat flushes onto my cheeks and neck, and I make myself immediately pull away. "Thanks for paying for the new box." is all I say as I hurry back to Aerith.

_Why...why does he do that to me? Does he even know he does? Yes, I think so._


End file.
